supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
WTFSNFW?/Episode 13: Reality-Cartoon Fusions
Sophie: "Hello again, one and all. It's your cute cartoon critter-loving host Sophie, and...wait, did I just say cartoon? CARTOON? That's right, everyone. This episode will showcase the logic-defying moments in the main Supernanny Fanon series called 'reality-cartoon fusions'. The following excerpts prove that over-the-top, cartoonish situations should only be used in the Theory series." Birou Family Transcript >presses the buttons causing the heavy water come to Haidyn, Skyla and Kayla Sophie: "I'm no shower expert, but I don't think that's how showers work." Ian: "Hate it when I press buttons in my shower and heavy water comes to me." >runs to her bedroom >Skyla and Kayla screaming >and Jo are preparing breakfast >Nicole: "I think it's Orla." >water moves to Haidyn, Skyla and Kayla in the bathtub filled with water >escapes her bedroom, coming downstairs to the hallway >is still flooding in the bathroom and Haidyn, Skyla and Kayla continue screaming Sophie: "Apparently, it took less than several minutes for the water to rise to that level. Neat..." Ian: "Just turn the fucking water off!" >opens the door and the huge amount of water comes from the bathroom to the stairs Sophie: "Logic just can't get deader, can it?" >Skyla and Kayla screaming and all 3 girls fall down the stairs >amount of water is still coming >steps in the water and Nicole screams Sophie: "Called it. This is a fanon episode for a REALITY television series, mind you." >Nicole: "After six minutes, I will call the police!" >minutes later >Nicole: "Okay, Orla. I'm calling the police!" >grabs her cell phone to dial 911 Sophie: "Couldn't she just clean up the mess?" Kate tickles Ali >Nicole: "Then a girl named Kate Higgins, 17-years old, used vanishing cream on herself." >is putting vanishing cream on herself Sophie: "Guess what? In 2028, the plot device from the Tom and Jerry cartoon, 'The Vanishing Duck' will become a reality! In all seriousness, though, it probably won't be a thing until a few decades later, if at all. At least Japanlover, who was anonymous at the time, realized that it can't happen, and maybe never will." The Ji woong Team vs. The Giuseppe Todaro Team (rematch) >sketches a picture of many people resembling Ji woong and his classmates being killed by cars, lightning, a steamroller, and Godzilla. The picture becomes animated, grows tentacles, and throws a lever to the ceiling. The tentacles pull a level to turn the citadel's appearance to resemble a fireball. Sophie: "Uhh... Where do I even begin here? Err... Please note that this took place in the main SN fanon series sometime around the late 2010s. Since when can a drawing utensil produce pictures that can literally come to life? How can a two-dimensional sketch sprout three-dimensional tentacles? How does one throw a lever to the ceiling? How can a citadel turn into a fireball-like appearance? How can all of this happen in a realistic setting? HOW? JUST... HOW?" Reicheru: “I pointed this out, Seriously, I mean what the fuck, Just because Dio did it doesn’t mean this can happen.” Cloud Family Transcript >throws a hard box at the TV, causing the TV to fall on the floor and explode Sophie: "Where did she get that box? Also, I didn't know that a six-year-old girl can throw a box at a TV and cause it to explode like a bomb." Natasha Vreeland's birth >whines for Melissa and starts to punch her on the face >Melissa: "Ouch! Natasha, please be nice to grandma!" Sophie: "Newborns can't intentionally hurt a person." >throws a doll at Melissa Sophie: "Babies don't start grasping objects until they're around several months old. Something tells me that Natasha suddenly gained the motor skills and hand-eye coordination of an older child in just a couple of days. That's not how child development works at all. Believe me, I took a child development class in high school." Nora gets sent to Residential Treatment Center >puts a fire cracker in the building, scoffs out of the building by slipping out of the video, and runs away as possible >Residential Treatment Center blows up, and Nora survives Sophie: "She's going to need a lot more firecrackers to completely obliterate the facility." Moranis Family Transcript >runs into the house crying, Alexa Marko pulls her wand out and uses a spell to make flowers appear on the tree< Sophie: "Is this Supernanny or fantasy literature?" Brahm and Treat vandalize the speeches and PowerPoint games >Grandpa crashes out of the screen and farts on the family< >Nicole: BLEH!!!< Sophie: ".....I think I lost some IQ points." Category:WTFSNFW? Episodes